El paciente de Cliffside
by Miss. G. M. Fenton
Summary: Sin identidad. Sin memoria. En una apartada habitación del lejano asilo Cliffside se esconde un terrible secreto. Y su huésped, un paciente recién ingresado, es el único capaz de descubrir la verdad detrás del macabro enigma que lo acecha. ¿Podrá sobrevivir hasta decifrar de qué trata, al mismo tiempo que intenta recuperar su vida perdida? —Narración corta,Suspenso Policíaco.—
1. Introducción

**Notas iniciales.**

 _¡Hola a todos una vez más!_

 _Primeramente tengo que advertirles, no estoy segura de actualizar esta historia con constancia. Siendo sincera, no es mi estilo presentar un escrito corto inconcluso y ser consciente que no le daré tanta importancia, pero ahora quiero creer que es más justo compartirlo con ustedes los lectores que solo borrarlo de mi computador y ya._

 _Eso no quiere decir que voy a dejarlo así, sino que iré actualizándolo conforme tenga espacio y tiempo entre "Maestros del engaño" y mis otras ideas en desarrollo. A un ritmo más lento._

 _Dicho esto, puedo contarles sobre el contenido y las buenas razones por las que no voy a abandonarlo a pesar de que no es prioridad para mí._

 _¡Vamos a ello!_

 _Esta es una historia policíaca. Y una adaptación a una historia original mía que escribí hace aproximadamente ocho años, cuando mi amor por las novelas detectivescas y mi amor por la literatura apenas iniciaba y tomé referencias de grandes autores del género: (Mi primer amor Dostoievski y mi libro fav Crimen y Castigo , el excelso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, el sádico Ambrose Bierce, mi maestro de la novela negra Edgar Wallace, Edgar Allan Poe, Alejandro Dumas Agatha Christie, y un sinnúmero más) que hasta la fecha me ayudaron a forjar mi propio estilo._

 _El escrito original llevaba por nombre "Todos los caminos llevan a la habitación 93." justo así y el mismo título era una pista para el enigma que envolvía al protagonista, un tipo inverosímil, sin identidad definida hasta el final de la historia y antihéroe además. Opte por cambiarle el título por uno menos altisonante y más centrado y funciona igual de bien dentro de la trama._

 _Al comienzo pensé en hacer de esto un "One-Shot" dividido en diez capítulos súper cortos, pero al ir ordenando las ideas creí más conveniente hacerlo un Long-Fic, eso sí, con la misma cantidad de capítulos y una extensión de no más de 3K cada uno. Sí, así como lo leen._

 _Vale, el estilo de narración es puntual y concentrado solo en lo que se necesita saber para resolver el misterio del "crimen/delito" (Aunque tampoco lo pondré tan fácil. Obviooo xD). Lo cual es todo un reto viniendo de mi porque Maestros del engaño nos tiene acostumbrados a varios arcos argumentales de personajes igual de complicados e intrigas y misterios por montones. Aquí solo hay una única ambientación y escenario dentro del Hospital Siquiátrico y los personajes solo interactúan entre sí en este único espacio al igual que la trama para crear una atmosfera de aislamiento y encierro, ya lo verán (Y lo sentirán) en el transcurso de la historia._

 _No hay romance explícito, lo siento (Aunque sea súper fan del JackxSkye me abstengo para respetar la esencia del original ToT). Es una ficción policiaca y psicológica con matices muy oscuros, incluso de terror y suspenso. Vocabulario soez y violencia también, esos elementos nunca faltan en mi narrativa, ¿cierto? xD_

 _Estoy muy segura que este fic tendrá poquísimos lectores, lo sé, pero no es algo que me preocupe mucho ya que es para mí misma, para revivir y mejorar mí propio trabajo. Además que le tengo un cariño enorme a Zootopia y combinarlo con este universo lo hará el doble de mejor, ya lo comprobé en los primeros capítulos que escribí y me gustó._

 _Hay algo curioso y es que al trasladar esto al universo de Zootopia me arruina un poco quien es realmente el personaje principal, asi que tuve que pensar en una manera de remover su personalidad para que no se apegue a la versión que siempre manejo de dicho "concepto de personaje" y que acostumbro en mis otros fics. Nada difícil, a final de cuentas como "concepto" tiene la ventaja de ser moldeable a cualquier rol. Sí, hay personajes canon y conceptos desechados de la película, incluidos los antagonistas._

 _Ya veremos como resulta todo esto, por ahora es todo lo que tengo que decir._

 _A quien le interese, sea bienvenido al mundo de la novela policiaca clásica, ¡A mi mundo literario!_

 _¿Emocionados? :D_

 _ **_Miss G. M. Fenton.**_


	2. I

**El paciente de Cliffside.**

 **I**

Despertó en medio de una de las más horribles pesadillas que hubiese tenido en los últimos meses, quizá en los últimos años.

En su sueño se encontraba en un puerto desierto, con el mar quieto a su espalda y la oscuridad en el cielo pronosticando una tormenta mientras era apresado por unos tipos más grandes y , en ese momento, más fuertes que él. En cuanto a lancha con la que había cruzado hasta ese lugar, ésta quedó incrustada entre las rocas que bordeaban la península donde había sido su intención esconderse, a varios kilómetros de ahí.

Claro que no fue consciente de ninguno de esos detalles hasta que le quitaron el saco con el que le impidieron la visión para que no supiera donde lo habían llevado exactamente. Aunque de todas maneras hubiera sido difícil para él, siendo que no conocía mucho aquella zona ni la metrópolis a la que pertenecía.

Cerró los ojos cuando la luz lo golpeó en pleno rostro ensangrentado, no tenía fuerza para defenderse más, ni mucho menos recursos para confrontar a sus enemigos nuevamente, así que se mantuvo cabizbajo hasta que escuchó un carro detenerse, la puerta cerrarse y el andar de pasos con un peculiar sonido a varios metros de donde lo tenían.

No recordaba con claridad las exactas palabras pero el contexto de las mismas era parecido a un _"Así que finalmente tenemos el placer de conocernos. Eres tu (…) Me alegro de que esta persecución entre los dos llegara a su fin."_

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Cuán grande era el peso de ese sueño que alcanzaba a sentirse tan vívido, tan real?

Se sintió desorientado y por eso no lograba identificar el tono de voz que se le presentó neutro.

Sin embargo, cuando hubo una pausa y el silencio se concentró entre él y su interlocutor, fue más estremecedor que no saber quién era el dueño de esa voz y su silueta distorsionada, pues fue como si estuviera listo para realizar una acción nada alentadora para él y de la que no tenía escapatoria.

Jamás había sentido un temor como aquel, ni tanta impotencia ni extravío y eso debía ser lo peor de su recuerdo.

De súbito algo muy pesado y duro lo golpeó justo en el sentido hasta destrozar su cráneo en pedazos. El dolor del impacto fue tan fuerte que se fusionó con un destello de luz que iluminó de pronto la oscuridad de la escena y al mismo tiempo con la abrupta y sofocante sensación de huir de ese espacio.

Fue ahí cuando despertó.

Jadeante, sudoroso y perdido actuó en consecuencia de la impresión vivida incorporándose bruscamente del lugar donde reposaba , observando hacia todas partes en busca de alguna pista a algo que ni él mismo sabía sí buscaba, pues solo había más oscuridad y eso lo hizo entrar en un estado de pánico.

No reconoció nada salvo el brillo metálico de la perilla de una puerta en medio del vacío y quiso correr por instinto hacia ella para alejarse del estrecho espacio que lo sofocaba pero para su desgracia, al poner la primera pata en el suelo, cayó, enterándose así que fue atraído por el peso de un grueso yeso que protegía su pierna derecha.

— _No, no_. _—._ Balbuceó, quejándose del dolor pero no se detuvo y a pesar de no poder levantarse, se arrastró todo el camino hasta topar con la puerta. El pomo era inalcanzable desde su posición pero valiéndose de la poca fuerza que había adquirido se apoyó en el frío metal e intentó tomarlo. _—No_ _…por_ _favor. —_ Se desesperó y comenzó a gritar y a golpear con los puños.— ¡Alguien queme saque de aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Auxilio! _—._ Y al ver que nadie acudía a su ayuda, gritó y golpeó más fuerte. Era una puerta metálica y no había ni el más mínimo ruido afuera de esa habitación, alguien tenía que escucharlo tarde o temprano.— ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Auxilio, por favor!

Calló un segundo al escuchar varias voces que se acercaban por el pasillo, sintiéndose aliviado al saber que, donde fuera que estuviera, no estaba solo.

¿Otra vez se despertó? —. Oyó a alguien que parecía molesto, moviendo con llave la cerradura — ¡Y en plena madrugada!

—Es la cuarta vez que sucede desde que llegó aquí—. Dijo un acompañante.

Solo podía ver las sombras de sus patas por la rendija debajo de la puerta, pero la manera en la que hablaban no le transmitía el alivio de hacía un momento, instalando en él el temor nuevamente.

¿Qué era ese lugar? ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? ¿Y qué hacía ahí?

Retrocedió con brusquedad cuando los sujetos se situaron frente a él.

Uno de ellos apuntó con la luz parpadeante de su linterna hacia él, cegándole.

— ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? —. Le preguntó el otro con sorpresa al encender la lámpara de la habitación. Al parecer era la primera vez que había logrado saltar de la cama, aunque se notaba que no fue capaz de ponerse de pie.

Ambos mamíferos, un hipopótamo exageradamente gordo y un lobo escuálido, vestían un uniforme blanco de dos piezas y los dos lo miraban en espera de alguna contestación.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —. No se le ocurrió nada más que decir, ya que no reconocía ni quién era él mismo pero en ese momento esa pregunta era la que más le agobiaba.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar al doctor Meow*? Esta vez parece más lúcido—. Cuestionó el lobo mirando a su compañero, ignorándolo.

—Es muy tarde para eso ¿No crees?

—Sí, lo mejor es que le demos un tranquilizante, llenemos el reporte y mañana temprano se lo entreguemos al doctor.

Él desviaba la mirada de uno al otro mientras discutían sin saber cómo actuar, confundido por las cosas que decían.

—Sí, tienes razón. Iré por una inyectable.

Dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, dejándolos solos.

—Bien—. El hipopótamo se dirigió a él, dando un paso al frente—. ¿Qué te parece si ahora te ayudo a subir de vuelta a tu cama para que…

—¡No! —. Retrocedió con cautela, arrastrando la pierna enyesada.

—…descanses. Oye, no tienes de que temer, soy el enfermero de turno nocturno. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? —. No contestó, mirándolo con recelo—. Abel y yo aguantamos tus estúpidos berrinches desde que llegaste aquí —. Avanzó hacia él—. Así que no te pongas pesado ahora.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —. Volvió a cuestionar, está vez con más dureza.

Cierto, el golpe en la cabeza —. Dijo, y para borrar su cara de confusión le respondió: — Estás en Cliffside.

¿Cliffside? —. Seguía extraviado.

El asilo psiquiátrico de Zootopia.

¿Asilo? ¿Yo? Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué hice?

Je, ni tú mismo lo sabes—. Él lo miró con preocupación —. Pero seguro fue algo muy grave porque llegaste aquí más muerto que vivo y ese golpe en la cabeza…—. El enfermero se señaló, a lo que él se tocó las sienes, descubriendo que llevaba la cabeza vendada y que el simple toque le dolió —. Una contusión severa. Es por eso que tienes amnesia y no recuerdas nada.

No puede ser…— Se tocó de nuevo, como tratando de hallar respuestas en tal acción, sin conseguirlo.

Pero descuida, ya lo recordaras todo…tal vez—. Balbuceó, encogiéndose de hombros—.Haz tenido un buen progreso. Por ahora lo mejor es que regreses a la cama y descanses. El doctor Meow, tu doctor, mañana te explicara todo mejor.

¿Sí? —. Replicó con mil dudas y angustias que no lograba expresar bien.

Sí, te lo aseguro.

No parecía del todo convencido pero al ver que el enfermero asentía y le tendía la pata para ayudarle a incorporarse sin ninguna clara mal intención, se dejó hacer, subiendo a la cama voluntariosamente. El enfermero lo cubrió con la sábana y luego le rodeó para asegurarse de que la ventana estuviera cerrada.

Se limitó a observar con detalle todos sus movimientos hasta que apareció el otro tipo, trayendo consigo una jeringa.

¿Qué? — Dijo nada más entrar y verlo acostado— ¿Colaboro?

—Ah sí, está todo bien ya—. Medio giró, echándole un vistazo.

¿Entonces qué hago con esto?

— ¡Inyéctalo pues! —. El pequeño mamífero solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír eso, pero el hipopótamo simplemente pasó al lado del otro, saliendo del cuarto y dando por acabado la revisión de esa noche. —. Por si acaso no puede conciliar el sueño y se pone tenso de nuevo. ¿Sí? —. Le palmeó el hombro al joven lobo—. Te veo abajo, iré por otro café—. Y se fue.

—Ya lo oíste—. Le dijo el enfermero, señalando con un ademán para que expusiera su brazo desnudo. Y éste así lo hizo, acompañado de una mueca de molestia cuando la aguja atravesó su músculo pero no rechistó—. Muy bien, ¡listo! Ahora trata de dormir.

Aun después de que el enfermero apagara las luces y cerrara con llave la puerta de nuevo no logró obedecer a la orden, mirando hacia el techo y pensando.

Pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.


	3. II

**II**

La rutina de esa mañana fue la más amena e interesante que había tenido desde que entró a formar parte del Departamento Policial de Zootopia.

Habían transcurrido cerca de seis meses desde que fue asignada al recinto 1, en el Centro de la cuidad y por primera vez desde entonces, pudo hacer una tarea diferente a las que estaba habituada a realizar en su horario matutino.

Lástima que había durado menos de lo que había supuesto.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te pareció tu primer interrogatorio clínico? —Le preguntó su compañero zorro de forma casual, con sus patas dentro de los bolsillos al andar de manera relajada y la corbata floja.

Sonrió al recordar con entusiasmo su participación en el asunto y lo bien que había resultado todo.

¡Fue genial! —Respondió, estrujando ligeramente los folders de papel al exteriorizar su buen humor—. Jamás había hecho nada parecido, ni siquiera en la academia y mucho menos había estado en un lugar como este.

Al decir eso último, miró a su alrededor, a lo ancho y largo del pasillo exterior y a los pacientes que ahí se encontraban paseando.

—Aunque no voy a negar, el área de reos es bastante abrumadora—. El cánido jaló la puerta para dejarle pasar, seguida de él—. Es tan diferente al resto del asilo, incluso en el trato que reciben. ¡Mira! Aquí al menos tienen un jardín—. Señaló sorprendida.

—Los presos también tiene un área recreativa, Skye. Solo que más pequeña y está cerrada para evitar que algún listo trate de escapar.

— ¿Ah sí? —Cuestionó— ¿Y quién tendría tan poco seso para intentar huir de este sitio? Según, Cliffside está sobre un acantilado y muy, muy apartado de la cuidad.

—Casos se han visto—. Él se encogió de hombros sin intensión de estar en lo cierto—. Lo que si estoy seguro es que si fuera mi caso y estuviera en plenas facultades, encontraría la manera de salir de aquí. Estos lugares son tan deprimentes. Llenos de enfermos, drogas y muerte—. Teatralizó un escalofrío, apurando el paso para salir de ahí pronto.

Skye se rió discretamente.

—Creo que estas exagerando, Nick. —Le dijo, haciendo un gesto para que volteara a ver a su alrededor: La mañana era soleada e irradiaba reconfortante calor, el césped se veía verde y fresco, acompañado de flores a lo largo de los jardines. En general, todo lucía bonito y tranquilo, incluso los pacientes con sus ropas azules y rosas, se veían agradables—. Dime que no te dan ganas de sentarte un rato a descansar debajo de algún manzanero o solo ver el cielo desde alguna banqueta.

Nick se detuvo y contempló solo por un segundo el escenario, rechazando de inmediato la idea solo de ver tantos mamíferos presuntamente enfermos de la cabeza, incluso podía jurar que había visto alguno hablar solo o reaccionar de forma abrupta de la nada. No, en definitiva, no le daban ganas de quedarse ahí ni medio minuto más.

—Eeeeeh no. Creo que no. Lo único que quiero ahora es ir a la recepción, firmar la boleta de salida y esfumarme de aquí.

¡Oh vamos! — Nick jaló de su brazo, para reanudar la marcha.

—…y quizá echar una siesta antes de volver a la comisaría. ¿Qué dices? Es mejor plan.

Skye, de súbito, pensó en algo mejor.

¡Okey! ¡Qué tal esto!- Se soltó de él y Nick bufó, cruzándose de brazos—¿Qué tal si tú vas y acabas el papeleo allá en recepción y mientras tanto, yo te espero aquí dando un paseo por el jardín y conociendo un poco más de esta parte del asilo y luego nos vamos…—Nick alzó una ceja, nada convencido. — ¡Bien!... y te tomas tu siesta de regreso a la cuidad—. Rodó los ojos.

Nick lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió despreocupado.

—Hecho. —Skye también sonrió al ver que daba la vuelta para irse. —No me tardo.

Ella negó con la cabeza al verlo marchar y luego giró su vista hacia el entorno, por completo animada.

Y fue ahí cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de una liebre que le observaba fijamente desde hacía rato.

Al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto, el sujeto desvió los ojos con rapidez devuelta a lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Y ese gesto, en lugar de disolver la atención de Skye, solo la acrecentó.

De todos los que ahí se encontraban él había sido el único que había reparado en ella con genuino interés y por supuesto, ella lo había notado, encontrando así, su pequeño momento de distracción en ese lugar.

Skye se acercó a él con toda la buena intención de platicar. Descubriendo al acortar la distancia, de que llevaba la cabeza vendada y además estaba en silla de ruedas con una pierna en alto y enyesada.

Nada más verla de reojo frente a él, la liebre se concentró en las piezas de _Domino_ que tenía sobre su mesa, acomodando una frente a otra y visiblemente avergonzado.

—Hola—. Le saludó con un ademán afable de su pata, mientras que con la otra, arrastro la silla. — ¿Te importa si me siento aquí contigo?

Él alzó los ojos hacia ella, con aire reservado, pero asintió de inmediato, ofreciéndole con una seña que tomara asiento.

Skye quedó prendada del color azul intenso de su mirada, fijándose en lo atractivo que le resultó en seguida pese a los vendajes y disimulados moretones que tenía en la cara.

—Me…me llamo Skye—. Le dijo, aclarando la garganta al sentarse y quitarse su gorra azul con el símbolo del ZPD para dejarla a un lado—. Espero no estar incomodándote. Si es así, me puedo ir si quieres.

Él experimentó algo similar, perdiéndose en el tono dulce de su voz y en sus ojos celestes aguamarina. Desde que la había visto aparecer en el pasillo le fue imposible apartar los ojos de ella, pues dudaba de haber visto antes a una zorra con tan abundante pelaje blanco y tan bonita, además del uniforme azul que agregaba llamativo a su porte. En ese sitio tan sobrio y gris, ella parecía irradiar luz solo con su presencia y eso era algo difícil de ignorar.

¿Quién era ella y que hacía en un sitio como aquel?

Irónico era que también se preguntará lo mismo para su situación personal.

—N-no para-para nada. —Atinó a decir, tragando saliva de lo nervioso que estaba y de lo extraño y surrealista que le parecía todo.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo…bueno— Dudó, inseguro de lo que diría–. Ellos dicen que me llamo Jack, que eso decía mi identificación cuando llegue aquí.

¿Ellos?

Mi doctor y los enfermeros. No estoy seguro…dicen que sufrí un accidente o quizá un altercado, no lo recuerdo.

Eso explicaba su deplorable estado.

Oh…lo siento por eso, Jack.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, a lo que la liebre solo asintió en silencio y volvió a lo suyo con sus fichas de _Domino_. Skye se sintió un poco decepcionada por la escueta charla y pensó en despedirse y buscar compañía más animada, pues ¿Qué gracia tenía hablar con alguien que no tenía nada que decir a causa de su falta de memoria? eso, hasta que se fijó en lo que Jack hacía con todo el espacio disponible en la mesa y la cantidad de fichas que tenía en pie.

¿Formas una figura en específico? — Sintió que le importunó cuando le vio detenerse, con una pieza en la pata.

No lo sé—. Le restó importancia, pero mostró una sonrisilla para ella—. A veces sí, pero solo me doy cuenta de ello cuando empujó para derrumbarlo todo. ¿Quieres ver? Solo me faltan unas cuantas y ya. —Señaló el puñado restante.

Y Skye asintió, renovando su entusiasmo.

— ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas aquí Jack?—Tanteó de nuevo. Mientras él hacía lo suyo ella le metería plática.

—Despierto, dos semanas. De estar aquí, quizá un mes. Eso me dijo el doctor la mañana siguiente a la que desperté. Él dijo que yo simplemente aparecí en la entrada, cubierto de sangre y casi inconsciente. Me desmayé y me auxiliaron.

—Qué suerte que hayas llegado hasta aquí. De lo contrario, habrías muerto. Zootopia está a cuatro horas de este lugar, bastante más lejos a pie.

—Sí, eso dijo el doctor—. Sonrió apenas, mirándola—. Ni siquiera sabía que era "Zootopia" ni si soy ciudadano...hasta que me lo explicó, bueno, aún no lo sé, sigo aquí adentro.

Skye sonrió comprensivamente.

—Ánimo, pronto estarás bien.

—Eso espero...aunque no lo sé-—. Tomó otra ficha y la colocó, negando para sí— ¿A dónde iría si no me acuerdo de nada?

Skye lo observó pensativa pero de pronto su rostro se iluminó.

—No te preocupes por eso—Le dijo con algo de ternura en su voz— Si te llegas a perder, solo pregunta por la Estación de policía, ahí estaré—. Señaló su placa con el tintineo de una uña.

Jack se sintió agradecido e iba a responder cuando alguien llamó a su acompañante.

Ambos giraron para ver al zorro rojo que le hacía señas desde el pasillo para que acercara.

—Oh demonios, es Nick. —Resopló aburrida—. Ya me tengo que ir.

— ¿Es tu novio?— Preguntó con curiosidad y un leve tono de celos.

Skye de pie ya, se acomodaba la gorra.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oh no! Solo es mi compañero de turno, Nick Wilde. Ya acabamos nuestro trabajo y debemos volver a Zootopia.

—Ya veo. Bueno...—No quería que se fuera tan pronto pero al parecer, no tenía otra opción. — Que...te vaya bien de camino.

Ella tampoco tenía ganas de marcharse y para que él lo supiera le dijo:

—Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Fue un gusto conocerte, Jack.

—Yo opino igual—. Respondió tontamente, perdiéndose en su mirada amable y tratando de guardar todo detalle de ella en su mente. La zorra estuvo a punto de irse cuando la detuvo de un sobresalto. — ¡Espera! Aun no vemos qué fue lo hice con esto. —Hizo la silla hacia atrás para darle espacio frente a la mesa.

Skye ignoró el segundo llamado de Nick y alegremente se acercó a empujar la primera pieza para ver de qué trataba.

Con rapidez y coordinación las fichas fueron cayendo hasta revelar el estado final. Jack esperaba que el resultado sorpresa fuera lo suficientemente bueno para impresionar a su nueva amiga.

Pero no fue así.

—Oh. —Jack bajó las orejas al instante.

¿Qué es?

Ella inclinó la cabeza de medio lado para tratar de encontrarle una forma, solo que lo único que alcanzaba a ver era una especie de figura hexagonal de aristas desproporcionadas. No tenía ninguna gracia ni sentido.

—Sí, lo sé. Es basura. —Solo bastaba con mirar la cara de ella para saber que estaba ligeramente desilusionada.

—Bueno, no es tan malo.

— ¿No? —

—No. Tal vez significa algo y aun no lo sabes. —Dijo Skye con tranquilidad y convicción, creyendo que con esa respuesta borraría su repentino desánimo y además, le daría una explicación razonable.

Jack pareció convencido de ello al pensarlo con detenimiento.

Y ella estaba en lo correcto, solo que no era el momento para que ninguno de los dos lo supiera.


End file.
